School is no place for Inuyasha
by YCAngelOfTheNight
Summary: Despite the title, there is really not a lot of school scenes. An Inu/Kag romance. Both love eachother, neither has the nerve to say it. But will Inuyasha finally say it before it's too late and he loses Kagome forever. (Chapter 6 updated 9/10)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don not own Inuyasha, or any of the characters in Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha find out that Naraku is disguised as a student at Kagome's school. So now Inuyasha must enroll himself as a student so they can find Naraku. A twisted story and you'll probably guess who Naraku is before the end. Hope you enjoy it. Please R&R! ARIGATO!  
  
School is no place for Inuyasha Chapter 1  
  
"OSUWARI!"  
  
CRASH  
  
"I'm still not going."  
  
The pissed off hanyou lay face flat on the ground while the annoyed girl stares at him.  
  
"PLEASE."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it's your fault that Naraku got away and I'm not helping."  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Naraku. You're not getting away this time."  
  
"Watch me."  
  
Naraku jumps in the well and disappears.  
  
"Kagome, I thought only you and I were able to go through it."  
  
"Well, mama and everyone wanted to see what this world was like so I put a spell on it so anyone can go through it."  
  
Blink  
  
"BAKA! It's your fault."  
  
"I know but you need to help me."  
  
"I'm not going over to your world."  
  
"I can't catch Naraku by my self."  
  
"Get Sango to help."  
  
"But Sango and Miroku are on they're honeymoon."  
  
"I'm still not going."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, it's you're fault."  
  
"You're coming."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"OSUWARI."  
  
Crash  
  
"Bitch, I'm still not going."  
  
"OSUWARI."  
  
Crash  
  
~Flashback over~  
  
"I know it's my fault, but I still need help."  
  
"NO!"  
  
Kagome pretends to start crying knowing that Inuyasha can't stand crying girls and that he'll certainly give in.  
  
"K-Kagome. Please don't cry. I'll help."  
  
"Do you promise?"  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
Smile  
  
"It worked."  
  
"WERE YOU PRETENDING?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Damn it!"  
  
Kagome and the very much pissed off Inuyasha jumps down the well and disappears.  
  
Kagome slides open the door and steps into the house followed by the angry Inuyasha, still pouting.  
  
"Jijia, mama, Sota, Buyo. I'm home."  
  
Stop  
  
Stare  
  
Crash  
  
"Kagome. What are you doing?"  
  
Point  
  
"Do I know you."  
  
"Hi, I'm Achika."  
  
Steps  
  
"Oh, Kagome."  
  
"Mama."  
  
"This is Achika. She's just transferred here from Okayama. She's going to your school and needed a place to stay so I volunteered."  
  
"Well, hi. I'm Kagome and this is Inuyasha."  
  
Stare  
  
"Inuyasha, say hi."  
  
"No."  
  
"Be nice."  
  
"No."  
  
"Then go away."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Inuyasha walks up to Kagome's room.  
  
"Gome-nasai. He's just in a bad mood."  
  
"It's ok."  
  
"Well, I'm going to unpack. See you at dinner."  
  
Kagome walks, with her huge backpack, up the stairs. "Inuyasha."  
  
She opened the door to her room but she could not find Inuyasha. She checked in every room but still no Inuyasha. Where is he?  
  
Gomen-nasai kno desu-no mijikai. Hope you enjoyed it. Where did Inuyasha go? Could he have escaped and went back. And who exactly is Achika. What does she have to do with all of this? Read on and find out. Chapter two is already in progress. Be out soon. If you have any questions about the Japanese I use in my fanfic, such as what they mean, etc. sent me an e-mail at inuyashasangel@hotmail.com. 


	2. School is no place for Inuyasha

School is no place for Inuyasha Chapter 2  
  
"INUYASHA?!?"  
  
"Oni-sama."  
  
Turn  
  
"Sota"  
  
"What are you shouting about?"  
  
"Deshita desu Inuyasha?"  
  
"Inu-onichan?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
Point  
  
Stare  
  
"Oh."  
  
Clear throat  
  
"Arigato, Sota."  
  
Kagome walks to her room feeling quite foolish with her self. She had thought Inuyasha had gone back to his time, but the whole time he was...  
  
"Kagome. What were you screaming my name for?"  
  
"I didn't know where you were."  
  
"I was in the doggy room."  
  
Kagome stares at Inuyasha blankly and then starts to laugh. Inuyasha smiles and Kagome wonders. Had he just said that to make me laugh? "Kagome."  
  
"Nani, mama?"  
  
"Denwa-o-kakemasu."  
  
"Arigato-gozaimasu."  
  
Kagome runs down stairs leaving Inuyasha in her room.  
  
"Moshi, moshi, Kagome-san desuka?"  
  
"Hai, so desu."  
  
"Gokigen ikaga desuka."  
  
"Watakushi-wa genki desu. Anata-wa ikaga desuka?"  
  
"Watakushi-wa genki desu."  
  
"Guess what?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"We got a new guy at our school and he is so HOT!"  
  
"Great."  
  
"So are you coming to school tomorrow?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Well, I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Sayonara."  
  
Kagome runs up to her room and finds Inuyasha staring at her TV.  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
"A friend from school."  
  
Kagome walks over and turns off the TV.  
  
"Inuyasha, don't get mad but you are going to have to come to school with me tomorrow."  
  
"WHAT! I agreed to come here but I never agreed to go to school with you."  
  
Kagome glares at Inuyasha  
  
"BAKA! There is a new guy at my school, and for all you know he could be Naraku in disguise."  
  
Inuyasha thinks about it.  
  
"No."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, I don't know how to go to school."  
  
Stare  
  
"You just learn things. I'll help you,"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, I don't want to."  
  
"You don't have a choice. You have to go."  
  
"No I don't."  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
"No I don't." "Yes you do."  
  
"No I don't."  
  
"Osuwari."  
  
Crash  
  
"Bitch."  
  
Glare  
  
"I'm still not going."  
  
"Osuwari."  
  
Crash  
  
"Bitch. No."  
  
"Osuwari."  
  
Crash  
  
"Bitch. No."  
  
"Osuwari."  
  
Crash  
  
"Stop."  
  
"Not until you say yes."  
  
"NEVER!"  
  
"Osuwari. Osuwari. Osuwari. Osuwari. Osuwari. Osuwari."  
  
Crash. Crash. Crash. Crash. Crash. Crash.  
  
Kagome stands over Inuyasha and smiles at him.  
  
"So now what's your answer?"  
  
"I'll go."  
  
"Good little puppy."  
  
Glare  
  
"Onisama, Inu-onichan, dinnertime."  
  
"Coming."  
  
After dinner, Kagome and Inuyasha went out to buy Inuyasha's school uniform for the next day. Then they went to pick up the textbooks he'd need for class. They spent all night reviewing what Inuyasha would need to know for the next day. They started with basic and then by 7:00am, Inuyasha had learned what took Kagome 10 years to learn. (I don't know how he learned it that fast. He just did.)  
  
"Inuyasha, time to go."  
  
"I'm not wearing this."  
  
So after a long argument, which involved a lot of, osuwari, crash, Inuyasha finally agreed to wear it and they left for school.  
  
Ring. Ring. The 7:30 bells run wich indicated that school will start in 30 minutes. Kagome and Inuyasha went to register Inuyasha as a student witch again involved a lot of, osuwari, crash, before Inuyasha finally agreed to go quietly.  
  
"Sensei."  
  
"Ohayo-gozaimasu, Kagome-san."  
  
"This is Inuyasha."  
  
"Konnichi-wa, Inuyasha. Are you enrolling in our school?" "Hai."  
  
"Well, you need to fill out this registration form and we'll get you a schedual."  
  
Inuyasha sat there quietly and filled out the form, while the sensei worked on his new schedual. After he was done, the sensei checked it over and gave him his classroom schedual.  
  
"Since you know Kagome-san, I have put you in all her classes so she'll be your guide today."  
  
"Arigato. Sensei."  
  
"Hope you have fun."  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome walk out of the office and head for their first class.  
  
"KAGOME-CHAN!"  
  
Will Inuyasha survive his first of school. What kind of trouble will he get into. Who is this new student at Kagome's school. On that note, I'll see you in the next chapter. Sayonara and Arigato! 


	3. School is no place for Inuyasha

Author's note: please excuse all the spelling mistakes on chapter 1.  
  
School is no place for Inuyasha Chapter 3  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha walk down the hall with Kagome's 3 best friends tagging along behind them, all wondering if this is Kagome's violent, selfish, and idiot, boyfriend that they had heard so much about.  
  
"Would you all stop following us!"  
  
"We have the same first period as Kagome."  
  
"Then will you stop glaring at me!"  
  
"Are you Kagome's boyfriend?"  
  
All stop walking and Inuyasha is red. Kagome just stand there.  
  
"WHAT?!?"  
  
"Are you Kagome's boyfriend?"  
  
"HELL NO!"  
  
ALL SHOCK!  
  
"Then why are you with Kagome?"  
  
"None of your business."  
  
"Kagome's our friend so it is our business."  
  
"No it isn't."  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
"No it isn't."  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
-10 minutes later-  
  
"No it isn't."  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
Kagome is just standing there wondering if this is ever going to end.  
  
"Higurashi-san."  
  
"Hojo-kun?" (please excuse me if I spelled his name wrong.)  
  
"Ohayo-gozaimasu. Gokigen ikaga desuka?"  
  
"Watakushi-wa genki desu."  
  
"Oh that's good. Would you like to go see a movie on Saturday?"  
  
When Inuyasha hears that, he runs over to Kagome and steps between them. Glares at Hojo.  
  
"No, she will not."  
  
"Are you her boyfriend?"  
  
Inuyasha is about to kill him, when all of a sudden, a guy who has about 50 girls following him walks right by him.  
  
"HE"S SO HOT!"  
  
Kagome just stands there staring.  
  
"Who is he?"  
  
"That's Toga Kiryuu."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"He's the new guy I told you about yesterday."  
  
"Right. And you think he's hot?"  
  
"Of course I do."  
  
"Ok then."  
  
Ring Ring  
  
"Oh shit. I'm going to be late for class."  
  
Kagome grabs Inuyasha's arm and takes off running. Luckily, they make it in time, and to Kagome's surprise Toga is in her class, and he sits right next to her.  
  
"Ok class, take your seat. I have an announcement. We have a new student joining our class today. Inu Yasha."  
  
There is a stir in the audience because no one can figure out why anyone would name their son, dog demon.  
  
"Konnichi-wa. So desu Inuyasha."  
  
Blink  
  
All the girls in the class except Kagome and her 3 friends go.  
  
"HE"S SO CUTE!"  
  
Inuyasha turns bright red.  
  
"Calm down ladies. Inuyasha, you can sit on the left side of Kagome."  
  
Inuyasha takes his seat next to Kagome.  
  
"Now everyone, take out your math books."  
  
In the middle of the class, Kagome gets a note.  
  
Kagome, if you're not doing anything this weekend, let's go out.  
  
It's from Toga, and Inuyasha sees it. He goes ballistic.  
  
"How dare you ask Kagome out."  
  
The class goes silent and all stares at Inuyasha and Toga.  
  
"Because I'm a guy, she's a girl. I wanna go out with her."  
  
Inuyasha stand there for a second and blinks.  
  
"You fucken asshole, I should punch your damn face out."  
  
Everyone's jaw drops and stares at Inuyasha. The sensei chunks a marker at Inuyasha's head.  
  
"Inuyasha, No cussing. Go to the principle's office."  
  
"I don't know where it is."  
  
"Kagome. Take Inuyasha to the principle's office."  
  
"Hai, sensei."  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome walks down to the principle's office, and the whole time Kagome is telling Inuyasha how cussing is wrong and he's not aloud to do it at school. They talk to the principle and he lets Inuyasha go with a warning sense it is his first day.  
  
-Lunchtime-  
  
"I LOVE LUNCHTIME!"  
  
"Great."  
  
Inuyasha is siting with Kagome with about 50 girls crowded around him asking if he want to share their lunches. Kagome is really, really pissed right now. She was hoping to have a quiet lunch with Inuyasha but no. Inuyasha has been there half a day and there is already an Inuyasha Fan Club. Kagome suffers the rest of the day with a ton of girls crowded around Inuyasha. What was more annoying was that Inuyasha seemed to be enjoying the attention. She could not help but feel jealousy. He was her Inuyasha. The one she had released from the holy tree. The one she had journey with the past year. The one her heart desired the most. She was just too embarrassed to say it. She would give anything to be his forever. She thought to herself, why does Inuyasha have to be so hot that every girl loves him. It was painful to think about.  
  
"Kagome-chan."  
  
"Hi guys."  
  
"Kagome, what's wrong?"  
  
"I know. You're jealous because all those girls around your boyfriend."  
  
"NANI?!?"  
  
"Kagome you're blushing. You do like him."  
  
"I, I , I,"  
  
"Oh Kagome, you poor thing."  
  
Kagome just burst into tears. When Inuyasha hears her crying, he runs to her.  
  
"Kagome, please don't cry."  
  
"Leave me alone. It's all because of you."  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
Kagome just continues crying.  
  
"Kagome please tell me what's wrong."  
  
"Oh Inuyasha."  
  
Her hand touches his soft skin as he searches her eyes for an answer.  
  
"Kagome why won't you tell me what's wrong?"  
  
"Oh Inuyasha. I."  
  
Will Kagome confess her love for Inuyasha or will she continue to hide it? And what is the deal with Toga? Could he be Naraku? All those answers and more in the next chapter. See you there. Sayonara & Arigato! 


	4. School is no place for Inuyasha

Author's note: This chapter starts at a flashback told by Kagome.  
  
School is no place for Inuyasha  
  
Chapter 4  
  
I can remember it all so clearly as though it only happened yesterday. On my 15th birthday I was dragged down the well by a youkia and found myself 500 years into the past. It was there that I met Inuyasha and found out about the Shikon No Tama that was inside my body. Ever since that day when I shattered the jewel into thousands of pieces, Inuyasha and I have been traveling around the world gathering them all. Together we met Shippo, Miroku, and Sango who all joined us on our journey. We gathered up the pieces of the jewel and eventually, we all developed a liking toward each other. At least, Sango and Miroku did, because they wound up getting married. Shippo also fell in love with another fox-tailed youkia. As for Inuyasha and I, that's another story. Inuyasha is in love with a miko named Kikyo, who supposedly, I'm supposed to be the reincarnation of. When I first met Inuyasha, I have to admit I didn't like him very much. He was selfish, arrogant, hardheaded, short-tempered, rude, and overall a jerk. But still, no matter how much he tries to hide it, Inuyasha has a soft side and a human heart. After a while, I started to like him. He was always there to rescue me and protect me. We did fight a lot, but I enjoyed his company. When Sango and Miroku left on their honeymoon, and Shippo and that girl went back to her home, I thought I could finally tell Inuyasha I loved him. I did, I really did. I just couldn't bring my self to say it. But it was a fact that I could not hide forever, and I knew that. Then, right when I was ready to tell him, Naraku attacks. And now, every girl in the school likes him, and some of them and so beautiful. How can I tell him now when he could have a girl who is so much more beautiful that me. And besides, what if Inuyasha doesn't feel the same. Why is love so hard?  
  
* * *  
  
"Inuyasha, I."  
  
"Kagome."  
  
Toga walks up behind Kagome and knocks Inuyasha out of the way.  
  
"Kagome, what's wrong?" "Nothing, I'm fine."  
  
Toga gets up and turns to Inuyasha.  
  
"Look asshole, I don't know what you did to her, but stay away from Kagome, or I will seriously hurt you. Got it."  
  
Inuyasha is glaring at Toga.  
  
"Come on Kagome, let's get you to class."  
  
Toga and Kagome walks off leaving Inuyasha and his fan club.  
  
-Afterschool-  
  
Inuyasha walks home by himself seeing as how he finally managed to get away from his 'fan club'. He gets back at Kagome's house and finds Toga there. Shocks waves are flying.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?"  
  
"I was invited."  
  
"By who?"  
  
"By me."  
  
Kagome walks in from the kitchen.  
  
"You invited him here?"  
  
"I did."  
  
"Fine, that's just fine with me."  
  
Inuyasha is about to ripe Toga apart when Sota runs into the room.  
  
"Inu-onichan!"  
  
Toga is starring in confusion. "You guys are brother and sister?"  
  
"Inu-onichan and onisama are not brother and sister."  
  
"Then why do you call him onichan."  
  
"Because Inu-onichan is going to marry onisama someday and be my brother."  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome both turn bright red.  
  
"Sota."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Go do your homework."  
  
"Sayonara, stranger."  
  
Sota walks out of the room and Toga kinda just blinks.  
  
"Did he just call me a stranger?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"And what's with you and dog boy here getting married?"  
  
"Ah, did you just call me dog boy?"  
  
"I did."  
  
"Now you're asking for it."  
  
"It's getting late. Toga you should go."  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"He lives here."  
  
"NANI?!?" "He lives here."  
  
"I'm gonna have a hard time sleeping tonight."  
  
"I don't know what's going on in your mind and I don't wanna know."  
  
"What do you think is going on in my mind?"  
  
"Something echi."  
  
Toga turns red and walks out. Inuyasha turns to Kagome.  
  
"So now that he's gone, why were you crying earlier?"  
  
"Because of you."  
  
"Me, what did I do."  
  
"It's not what you've done that matters, it's what you haven't done."  
  
Inuyasha stairs in confusion.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Do you love Kikyo?"  
  
"I, I Love."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Will Inuyasha say he loves Kagome or will he continue to hide it? And if so, will Kagome hook up with Toga, despite the fact that there might be a huge fight? And where has Achika gone? What does she truly have to do with everything? The story continues in chapter 5 with Kouga making the scene. See you there. Sayonara and Arigato! Also, when you send me reviews, tell me what you'd like to see happened next. I'll try my best to fit into the story. Because I enjoy writing the way readers like to read it. 


	5. School is no place for Inuyasha

Author's Note: I know I said that Kouga was suppose be in this chapter but I couldn't find a way to put him in the story. Gomen-nasai.  
  
School is no place for Inuyasha Chapter 5  
  
Inuyasha lay on his bed wondering why in the world Kagome had asked him such a thing.  
  
***  
  
"Inuyasha, do you love Kikyo?"  
  
***  
  
I can't get that out of my head no matter how hard I try. How could she ask me something like that. Doesn't she know that it's not Kikyo but she that I love. I just don't have the nerve to tell her. I just want to stay by her side for always. To hold her in my arms like I did that once upon a time. I know it's a sin to wish for eternity, but god, it is a sin to wish that I could be with Kagome forever, though good and bad, to love her until the end of time.  
  
Inuyasha fell asleep buried in his thoughts about the girl he loved.  
  
"Inu-onichan! Wakeup!"  
  
Inuyasha woke and to his surprise, Sota was the one who woke him.  
  
"Sota, where's Kagome?"  
  
"That guy from yesterday came and they walked to school together."  
  
SHOCK!  
  
"Well, I gotta go. Sayonara Sota. Oh, arigato."  
  
Inuyasha grabbed his bag and ran out of the house.  
  
-Meanwhile-  
  
"Toga."  
  
"Nani?" "Where do you live?"  
  
"Actually, this is my house right here."  
  
Kagome turn to find her self staring at a huge mansion.  
  
"WOW!"  
  
"After this grade is over I'm going back to England to study."  
  
"England. Why there?"  
  
"Because, they've got the best boarding schools there."  
  
"But they're so expensive."  
  
"My dad will pay for it."  
  
"You're lucky."  
  
"You think so."  
  
"I do."  
  
"How can I be lucky if I can't even get the girl of my dreams without another guy getting in the way."  
  
"Who's the girl of your dreams?"  
  
"You!"  
  
SHOCK!  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes! Kagome, come with me to England." "But."  
  
"You don't have to worry, I'll pay for it."  
  
"I have to ask my mom."  
  
"Hai, but consider your future. You can get a great education there."  
  
"Arigato, Toga."  
  
-Afterschool-  
  
"Kagome, wait up."  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"What's wrong? You haven't spoken to me all day."  
  
"Nothing's wrong."  
  
"Well, I have to stay after school for a while."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I need to talk to someone."  
  
"Ok, so I'll see you later then."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Oh, and Inuyasha."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"No, never mind."  
  
Inuyasha walked down the empty hallway looking for Toga.  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
"Achika?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"You're looking for Toga aren't you?"  
  
"How would you know."  
  
"I know a lot about you. More than you know about yourself."  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?"  
  
"I know how you feel about her."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Kagome."  
  
SHOCK!  
  
"You like her, you love her, you've never felt this way in your life, and you'll do anything for her."  
  
"Who the hell are you? What the hell are you?"  
  
"It may be hard to believe, but I'm year guardian angel."  
  
SHOCK!  
  
"But how can that be. I'm a youkia."  
  
"You're only half youkia. It was your love for Kagome that guided me here. Your will to protect her."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"Someone is going to try to take Kagome away from you."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The one called Naraku."  
  
"Naraku! Tell me where is he."  
  
"That, not even I know. He has taken possession of a human body. When he does that, not even I can tell who he is."  
  
"Damn it!"  
  
"But this I can tell, even though he can hide his aurora from angels, he still can't hide his scent from you. Think carefully Inuyasha. You will find him."  
  
"Wait, don't go."  
  
"Sayonara. Don't worry. I'll always be by your side."  
  
-Meanwhile-  
  
"I'm home."  
  
"Konnichi-wa Kagome."  
  
"Mama."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Toga asked me if I wanted to go to school with him England. He said he'd pay for it."  
  
"Well honey, that's wonderful."  
  
"It is, isn't it."  
  
"I'm ok with it. If you want to go."  
  
"I do, I really think it'll be a great experience."  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
Turn  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
"You're leaving?"  
  
"I'm going to school with Toga in England."  
  
"But you can't."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because. Because. I don't care. Forget it. Go if you want."  
  
"Inuyasha. Sayonara. I leave in 3 days."  
  
"Hope you have fun there."  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
"It's not what you think. It's just, once you're gone I can go back to living like a normal youkia."  
  
"That's typical of you. You can say something so wonderful and then out of nowhere blurt out such an idiot remark. Don't worry, you can live however you want when I'm gone."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Will Inuyasha come to his senses and stop Kagome before she makes the biggest mistake of her life? Find out how it all ends in the next chapter of 'School is no place for Inuyasha'. Sayonara and Arigato! 


	6. School is no place for Inuyasha

Author's Note: Gomen-nasai. I know I had a lot of grammar mistakes in the last few chapters. I always type my fics late at night so I'm kinda tired. This is the last chapter of this fic. Some of you guys are going to hate me because of the way I end it, but hey. I really have to start a fic that I was going to write in the beginning of the school year. Don't worry, if I have time, I promise I will continue it. It'll probably be a different title though.  
  
School is no place for Inuyasha Chapter 6  
  
School was hell today for Kagome. Inuyasha has been avoiding her the entire day. She knew she could not leave without telling him how she truly felt about him. She just didn't know how to tell him.  
  
***  
  
"Toga!"  
  
"Inuyasha? What do you want?"  
  
"I know who you are Toga, or should we say Naraku."  
  
SHOCK!  
  
"You knew."  
  
"I can smell you."  
  
"So why are you telling me this now? Kagome's already mine."  
  
"Then I'll just have to tell her the truth."  
  
"And she's suppose to believe you."  
  
"You bastard, I'll kill you if you lay a finger on her."  
  
"Don't worry. I have no emotional feelings whatsoever."  
  
*** -Last Day of School-  
  
"Inuyasha, can I take your picture."  
  
"Me first."  
  
"I want one too."  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
"Oh, hey guys."  
  
"We heard you were going to England with Toga."  
  
"I am."  
  
"So you're just going to leave Inuyasha."  
  
"What do you mean."  
  
"Kagome, we know you love him."  
  
"W-What? I do not."  
  
"Kagome, you can't hide it from us. We grew up together."  
  
"But I don't."  
  
"We know you've got feelings for him, so why must you continue to avoid him. If you don't tell him now you'll regret it forever."  
  
"Kagome, why won't you listen to us."  
  
"I have Toga now, I don't need him."  
  
Kagome ran into Toga's arms. Inuyasha saw it and ran out of the room, and into the guys' bathroom. He locked him self in a stall and started crying.  
  
Why does she have to do this to me. I love her so much but she won't believe that Toga is Naraku. I want to protect her but I don't know how. Since when have I ever loved anyone as much as I loved her. Oh, Kagome! Why?  
  
He dried his eyes and walked back to the party.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
"Oh, it's you three."  
  
"Have you been crying?"  
  
"I bet you were crying about Kagome."  
  
"Bitches. None of your damn business."  
  
"You love Kagome!"  
  
"WHAT GIVES YOU THAT IDEA?!?"  
  
"You're blushing."  
  
"Inuyasha why don't you tell her."  
  
"She's got Toga."  
  
"Take our advice Inuyasha. Tell her before it's too late."  
  
"Feh!"  
  
"Don't say we didn't help."  
  
"I never asked for your help."  
  
She slapped Inuyasha across the face.  
  
"Baka! Kagome is our friend and we'd rather see her with you than Toga, because we want to see her happy and she is happy with you."  
  
"Think about what we've said."  
  
-Later that Night-  
  
"Kagome, I'm going to miss you so much."  
  
"Oh, mama."  
  
"Onisama. Come back soon so you and Inu-onichan can get married."  
  
"Sota. You're so young and innocent. One day you'll understand love."  
  
"Study hard Kagome. And have fun."  
  
"I will. I leave at 8:00 in the morning."  
  
"Do you have a ride to the airport?"  
  
"Toga's going to come and pick me up."  
  
"Ok. Well get some sleep."  
  
"I will."  
  
Kagome went to her desk and got out a piece of paper.  
  
I can not leave with out telling Inuyasha I love him. The only way I can tell him is to write it in a letter.  
  
She wrote the letter as tears dropped from her face. She sealed it and placed a kiss on the envelope. Then she went to sleep.  
  
-Next Morning-  
  
Kagome grabbed her things and headed toward the door. She stopped by Inuyasha's room and slid the letter under his door.  
  
By the time he reads it , it'll be too late to catch up to me. Sayonara Inuyasha. We'll meet again. Someday.  
  
"Ready to go?" "Hai."  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"Mama, Jijia, Sota."  
  
"Study hard and come back soon. We love you."  
  
"I'll call you as soon as I get there."  
  
"And what about Inuyasha?"  
  
"Tell him to go home. I don't want to see him again. It's too late for us. And it's for the best. There are so many people who don't want to see us together. Even if we could be together. It wouldn't last."  
  
"Sayonara! Kagome!."  
  
"Sayonara!"  
  
-15 minutes later-  
  
Inuyasha was sitting in his room with the letter in his hand. Crying.  
  
My dearest Inuyasha, It has now come to the time where we must part. Don't worry, we will meet again. But I could not leave without telling you this. Inuyasha, I love you! I know you can never feel the same way about me but I had to let you know. But even so, hope guides me. It is the hope that when we are parted, it will not be the last time I lay my eyes upon you. My prince. I'll always be your princess. Don't forget me. With all my love, Higurashi Kagome  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
"Achika."  
  
"Go after her."  
  
"But." "Inuyasha, you must go now before she leaves. If you let her leave with Naraku, then the Kagome we know and love will not be with us in a couple of hours."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Naraku will try to kill her as soon as they are at England. Get Kagome away from him. I'll take care of the rest."  
  
"Hai!"  
  
Inuyasha ran out of the room and down the street. (We all know how fast Inuyasha can run.) He ran into the airport and down the terminals.  
  
"Kid, can I see your ticket."  
  
"I don't have one."  
  
"Then I'm afraid I can't let you in."  
  
"But the woman I love is about to leave and I haven't told her how I truly feel."  
  
"I'm sorry kid. I can't let you."  
  
Inuyasha shoved the man to the ground and ran through the gate.  
  
"Security!"  
  
"Stop Kid."  
  
***  
  
"Kagome, it's time."  
  
"Ok. I'm just taking a last look at Tokyo."  
  
"KAGOME!"  
  
"Inuyasha, why are you here?"  
  
No if I turn now I'll.  
  
"This is it. This is it."  
  
"There he is. For god sakes don't be such a pain."  
  
"Officers what's wrong."  
  
"He doesn't have a ticket so he's not suppose to be in here."  
  
"I see, well we should be on our way now shouldn't we. Come on Kagome."  
  
"Come on kid, lets go."  
  
"WAIT! This is it. What I'm about to say is my true confession. Kagome, I love you."  
  
SHOCK!  
  
SILENCE!  
  
"I've always love you. I know I can't make you happy, but you're the only one I could ever truly love."  
  
Inuyasha. Mine and mine alone.  
  
"Kagome, let's run away together."  
  
"Toga."  
  
Kagome burst into tears in Toga's arms.  
  
"That's right. I know, you're doing the right thing. Come let's go."  
  
"Are you satisfied now kid."  
  
The offices were taking Inuyasha away.  
  
"Oh, Toga. Gomen-nasai."  
  
Kagome pushed Toga to the ground.  
  
"Inuyasha don't go. Turn around like you always do. Give me a smile. Hold me tight. I don't need god's blessings. I don't need a white briquette. All I need is you."  
  
Inuyasha wrapped Kagome in his arms.  
  
"Let's go, Kagome."  
  
"Hold it right there. You think you're going to get away that easily. Not a chance. I am Naraku."  
  
"Naraku! You're Naraku."  
  
"I had you fooled didn't I."  
  
"He was planning to kill you also."  
  
"And I would have succeeded is you haven't gotten in the way. But now, I'll kill you both."  
  
A flash of lighting came, follow by a flow of purple and pink light.  
  
"Achika."  
  
"Go already. I can take care of him."  
  
"Take care of me. Who do you think you are."  
  
The three wings spread across Achika's back.  
  
"I am organic angel Achika. Return to the darkness where you belong."  
  
"No one can stop me. Not even an angel."  
  
"Inuyasha, take Kagome and get away as far as you can."  
  
"Arigato! Achika."  
  
***  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha were on a train.  
  
Achika. Arigato! I don't care what you are anymore.  
  
"Inuyasha. Can we be happy forever."  
  
"Yes we can."  
  
"But so many people don't want to see us together. Will we be able to escape them all?"  
  
"Hai, we'll go as far away as we can you and me to a god forsaken land where nobody knows us. Where nobody watches us. We'll bust through the barb wires and get to our own private kingdom, even if it's as far away as heaven." Game Over Or Continue?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hope you enjoyed that story. I know that there are still questions left unanswered. What happens to Achika and her battle with Naraku? Will Kagome and Inuyasha join her fight? Will they come back to Tokyo? But like I said. I might continue it someday. My next story is called Inuyasha Continued. It involves all my friends. Each a reincarnated character from Inuyasha. No, Inuyasha and Miroku do not get reincarnated. You'll find out why if you read. So join my best buds and me as we travel back though time, and get mixed up in a whole lot of trouble. My usual drama/romance where everyone ends up happy. I'll try my best to make it humors and as usual, a lot of potty word. It's Inuyasha! What do you expect! 


End file.
